The invention relates to a hammer and more specifically to one having novel structure for its hammer head unit and the wedge unit that is driven into the top end of the handle.
Prior art hammers generally have a hammer head unit having a handle receiving central portion that only tapers along two of the inside walls of the opening that receives the top end of the handle. The opening at its bottom end is smaller than at its top end. In order to secure the top end of the handle to the hammer head unit, a linear extending wedge is driven down into the top of the handle spreading it in two directions against the two tapered inside wall surfaces of the opening. Sometimes the linear extending wedge does not hold the top of the handle firmly enough in the hammer head unit and it works loose which is annoying and dangerous during use.
Existing hammers also have no convenient structure that would allow a nail to be held by the to pend of the hammer head unit while starting to hammer the nail in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the hammer is normally struck.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel wedge unit that provides a more positive structure for securing the top end of the handle to the hammer head unit.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel hammer that has structure both in the top end of the handle receiving central portion of the hammer head unit and also in the wedge unit that allows a nail to be magnetically held in position during hammer strokes made perpendicular to the normal direction in which the hammer unit is swung.